Web systems for developing web applications are widely used at present. Web applications (webapp in short) are application software for accessing the web and performing operations on the internet or the intranet by using a web browser, and are application software written in web programming languages such as HTML, JavaScript, Java, etc. The web system is based on a client-server mode, wherein, a web client is a browser on the client's end, and a web server is a host machine for storing resources.
Currently, the development of the web system mainly comprises a developing phase and an operating phase. In the developing phase, developers use IDE (Integrated Development Environment) development tools to perform the following operations: editing, compiling, deploying, and running. Specifically, developers use various IDE development tools to edit function code locally. After the function code is developed, the IDE development tools are used to compile the function code locally. Then the compiled program packages are deployed to a server for running and debug. The start and the termination of the server must be manually operated by developers. After the development and the testing of the function code is completed, the function code is sent to the terminal users for use, entering into the operating phase.
Due to technical constraints, developers can not view a developed function page in a WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) fashion. That is, when the function code is completed, developers can not view the corresponding function page in a web browser until the function code is compiled, deployed and run. In addition, when a function page is up and running, if the function page needs to be modified, developers must return to the code editing step to edit or modify the code by using the IDE development tools. After the modified code is compiled, deployed to the server again and restarted, the effect of the modified code can be viewed in running function page, which affects the efficiency of developers in code developing.
Meanwhile, for developers who are not familiar with the application program already developed or with the web system, a significant amount of time should be consumed in understanding the logic in the code so as to continue with the development work. This demands significant learning cost, which is depended on the complexity of the developed applications of the web system.